Eternal
by Shadow-hunter93
Summary: Class freak and lone wolf, that's the way they see him and that is how he prefers it. But what is he supposed to do when the theme for the classes haunted house rips open old wounds. SasuNaru, OOC,  AU, VampFic. Rated M for a reason
1. Haunted houses and tarot cards

**Shadow-hunter: This is my first story so I hope you will enjoy it, the story is based on the video "Eternal" just type "eternal naruto" on YouTube**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, my own imagination and the plot I add to this story.**

**Warnings: This story includes Yaoi in other words boyxboy if you don't like it then stop right here. SasuNaru, slight KakaIru. Lemon in later chapters**

**Summary: Class freak and lone wolf, that's the way they see him and that is how he prefers it. But what is he supposed to do when the theme for the classes haunted house rips open old wounds. SasuNaru, OOC, AU, VampFic. Rated M for a reason**

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_- Flashback-_

~~~ = Scene change

Haunted houses and tarot cards

He sat an looked out the window watching the clouds drift by lazily, no one was talking to him but he didn't mind. He actually preferred having everyone at at least an arms length away, metaphorically speaking. Most of them thought he was weird but that was to be expected, after all he never answered questions unless it was absolutely necessary and he always had a pair of headphones on his head. He had kept this up for years now, ignoring or avoiding everyone who initiated contact. Absentmindedly he stroked his left cheek sighing, _'Just another day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki.'_ (AN: Bet you all thought it was Sasuke huh? On with the story)

The classroom is filled with happy and exited chatter the annual school event where each class is to participate with a stand to raise money for some random charity case. Naruto didn't really care all he wanted was to go home.

"Anyone got any suggestions for the class stand?" Iruka asked as his gaze roamed the classroom, lingering slightly on Naruto before Kiba shouted "How about a haunted house?" there were voices of both approval and disapproval from several students. Ino looked towards him and said "A haunted house?" "You got a better idea?" Kiba grinned in triumph when she didn't retort.

"If we are going to make a haunted house then we better think of something that will make it stand out just in case one of the other classes decides to make one as well." Sakura pointed out. Murmurs broke out in the class _'Damn it wont the bell ring soon'_ Naruto whined inwardly, Sasuke sat in the back without participating at all _'This is is so boring, what's supposed to make our haunted house stand out anyway'_. Naruto was sitting near the front looking out the windows _'I wish somebody could come up with an idea so we could go home already'_ "How about fortune telling?" Shikamaru suggested. The students looked at Shikamaru nobody but Sasuke thought he saw Naruto stiffen, _'Shit! I take it back I preferred it when they didn't have an idea, just don't let it be what I think it is'_ Naruto pleaded in his mind.

"What did you have in mind Shika?" Choji asked before continuing to stuff his face with chips. "We could have a room in the haunted house with where one of us can do fortune telling." He explained, the other students seemed interested but Sakura wasn't convinced "Palm readings and crystal balls isn't exactly original." "I was thinking more of tarot cards."

Now Sasuke was paying attention _'Does anyone even know how to read tarot cards?'_ Ino actually voiced the question at the same time as Sasuke thought it. "Yeah, Naruto is practicing tarot." _'Naruto practices tarot?'_ Sasuke wasn't completely sure about that fact.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto but he was looking out the window so nobody but Sasuke, who sat a couple of rows behind him, noticed that the usually sky-blue eyes had darkened.

"Naruto is it true that you practice tarot?" Sakura asked disbelief clear in her voice, "...yeah." Everyone seemed frozen at the fact that not only was he practicing tarot but he actually answered the question. He was always quiet and kept to himself, but most of all his voice sounded so perfect. At least in Sasuke's opinion _'Kami! What a voice, a deep tone and still it flows so nice.' _Naruto had used to be the hyperactive and an unstoppable chatterbox until the middle of 5th grade, one day he was suddenly gone and he didn't come to school for a few weeks. But when he returned he shut everybody out and he became quiet, no one knew what had happened to change him so dramatically. Sasuke hadn't been there to see it since he only recently transferred to this school but the others had told him the story when he had asked about it. "Naruto could you do readings in the haunted house it would be really great." Ino pleaded.

Naruto turned in his seat and was now facing everyone who was waiting anxiously for a reply, "No." Then he turned back in his seat and continued watching the sky. "But you have to it would be really cool to have someone give tarot readings..." Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes darkening further as Sakura begged him to change his mind "at the haunted hou..." "I said NO!" Everyone was shocked at this sudden outburst, this was also the most he had said this entire month. Before anyone else could start pleading the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Naruto quickly gathered his things and was out the door without a second glance. Sasuke noticed that Iruka's eyes seemed to mist over with sadness, but as quickly as it had come it was gone again. "Okay that's it for today until tomorrow everyone are to have come up with at least one idea each on things to have in the haunted house and one idea on how to raise money for this. Class dismissed."

As Sasuke was walking down the hallway he passed outside the teachers lounge and stopped to listen what was being said in there. "..then they began asking him to do readings for the haunted house which ended in with Naruto refusing and dashing out of class ass soon as the bell rang." That was Iruka's voice but who was he talking to? "I'm not all that surprised by his reaction it is only reasonable if you take what happened all those years ago into consideration." That was Kakashi but what did he mean. _'What happened all those years ago and how is that linked to Naruto's outburst in class today?'_ As he continued down the hall he remembered the first day he had met Naruto at the beginning of the school year, last month.

_- Flashback- _

"_Listen up everyone we have a new student today, help him settle in to our routines ok? Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka turned towards me. "Whatever, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. That's all you need to know." I let my gaze wander over my new classmates to see what I could expect, a bunch of girls practically drooling _'Great fan-girls'_ one kid with red triangles on his face and a goofy grin _'class-clown'_ one gu_y_ sleeping next to one who was stuffing his face. _'Not the most impressive bunch I think... wait a minute.'_ My gaze landed on one particularly guy in the front who was gazing out the window. _

_His hair was in a golden color, the hair stood in every direction as if he had just rolled out of bed. Some of it fell in front of his face so I couldn't get a clear view of it, "I'm Shikamaru, what a drag." The sudden voice snapped me out of my musings, apparently it was an introduction round for me to learn their names. From the looks of it only the blond in the front was left and then it struck me, this kid had not looked in my direction even once... He's ignoring me? No one ignores me "Hey usuratonkachi aren't you going to tell me your name?" His head snapped in my direction and time seemed to freeze, _'Wow! His eyes they...'_ I met the gaze of the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen, the shad of blue on a cloud-free summer sky. He also had three parallel scars on each cheek which reminded me of whiskers and they gave him a sort of foxy appearance. "Name's Naruto, teme." He faced away from me again and I noticed that everyone was staring at him as if they only noticed him now._

_- Flashback-_

Sasuke had learned later that Naruto rarely spoke and that's the reason why the others were staring but what had gotten into Sasuke the most was the look in his eyes, they had held so much pain and something else I can't put his finger on at the moment as he walked out of the school building he had one thought clear in mind _'I'm going to get the bottom of the mysteries that surrounds Naruto.'_

**Shadow-hunter: So how was it? Good, bad, too long, too short? Review and let me know. Until next time Bye.**

Kami – God

Usuratonkachi – Idiot, knucklehead

Teme - bastard


	2. Ghostly touches and thorny roses

**Shadow-hunter: I'm back. Before I begin I would like to give a thank you to all the 44 people who read my story and a special thanks to: Tsuki No Eizou for being the first to add my story and to Princess Sin for giving me my first review**

**By the way: for those of you who watched the video the theme playing is called "Angel"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, my own imagination and the plot I add to this story. The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto I just borrow them.**

**Warnings: This story includes Yaoi in other words boyxboy if you don't like it then stop right here. SasuNaru, slight KakaIru in this chapter. Lemon in later chapters**

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_- Flashback-_

~~~ = Scene change or dreams

Ghostly touches and thorny roses

As soon as he had gotten home he dumped his bag on the floor and went to his special room, the only light inside came from the doorway he stood in. He sat down in front of the table and began lighting the candles on the table. The light was reflected in his eyes and on the blue crystal pendant he always wore. He pulled out a wooden box, which looked centuries old, with thin strips of metal forming 16 rectangles with a round piece of metal in the center of each one. Upon opening it he saw the deck of cards he had been using ever since he had gotten it, he took out the cards and began laying them on the table.

After putting down all the cards he needed (AN: The number of cards needed depends on which reading you perform) he begun to read the meaning of the cards. One of the cards was the death card _'Everyone seems to think it is literal but in reality it means change, wonder what's in store for me.'_ His mind wandered to the events of the day and the request from his classmates _'Maybe I was a bit harsh but there is no way I'm giving other people readings. __Never__ again'_ He felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek as the thoughts brought painful memories to the surface of his mind.

He jumped as he felt a warm hand brushing away the tear that had been rolling down his cheek, he also noticed a warm breath down his neck. He whirled around on his chair and came face to face with..._'No one? I could have sworn...'_ Lifting a hand to his cheek he felt the remains of the smudged tear _'I didn't imagine it? Did I?'_ He put the cards back in the box and blew out the candles, then he gathered everything up and left the room.

"Of all the things he could have come up with he just had to choose tarot, damn it." Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall in the apartment complex he was living in. The ride up with the elevator, which could have room for two people if they stood close together, was swift as he stepped out his mind went back to the touch he had felt on his cheek. "I know I didn't imagine it but that leaves the question; what or who was it?" Fishing through his bag for his keys his mind began to waver on whether or not he should accept the request the others had given, he suddenly felt a hand on his arm and breathing down his neck again.

Turning around so fast it was amazing he didn't get a whiplash he spotted... an empty hallway... _'Again?'_ "Maybe I'm losing it." He mused to himself "Well they said it would be a chance of hallucinations from after what happened when... No! I'm not losing it and I'm not gonna think about that incident..." after his little private outburst he turned around and walked in to his apartment and closed the door, unknown to him a lonely shadow moved and disappeared down the hallway. Naruto changed into his a night shirt and laid down on his bed to read a little, soon he slipped into dreamland.

~~~~Naruto's dream~~~~

"_Hi everyone how are you?" A man with unruly, half long, crimson hair barged through the front door of the house. "Uncle Kyuubi!" a 10 year old Naruto jumped up from the couch and tackled said person to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. "Hey there twister, mind getting of me?" he said while ruffling his nephews hair affectionately. Naruto beamed at the nickname his uncle had given him when he was younger, you could tell he had been in the room because he always left a massive chaos in his wake._

"_When the two of you are done would you mind coming to the living room." Naruto was of his uncle and over by his father in the blink of an eye, "Good to see you Minato, now where is my sister?" "I'm right here." and right on cue Kushina walked out of the kitchen. "Hey there sis!" Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his twin sister_(AN: That's their connection in this story)_ "I remember when we were young and pretended to be each other just to confuse people." He states with laughter in his voice._

"_What did you bring this time?" Kyuubi jumped at the sudden question from the side and looked down to see Naruto about ready to burst from excitement any moment. _'He is his parents son that's for sure.'_ every time he came to visit he would bring something for the three of them. It would always be something related to superstitions or the occult, all four of them had a thing for it, he bent down to Naruto's eye-level "Close your eyes and hold your hands out" Naruto did as he was told he closed his eyes and reached out to grab..._

~~~~End of Naruto's dream~~~~

He reached out and grabbed a hold of... "Ouch!" jerking awake he propped himself up on his shoulder and looked at the pillow next to him, there lying on the white pillow case were to blood red roses in full bloom. He stared for a moment wondering if he was still dreaming he looked at his hand _'I'm bleeding from the thorns so I'm awake... but how did they get there?'_ he was sure he had locked the door yesterday. He got up and checked "Still locked..." shaking his head he turned and noted the roses again "Might as well put them in water." taking out a vase from the cupboard he filled it with water and put the flowers in it. Then he looked at the clock, did a double-take before paling, racing around the room and bolted out the door with a loud "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" echoing after him.

When he got to the school however no one else was there as far as he could tell, "What the hell?" he looked at the clock on the front of the school, it clearly showed a quarter to six. _'But my alarm showed 07:55, I don't remember changing the time. Oh well since I'm here I __might as well get to the class room'_ Walking through the halls he noted how empty it seemed without the other students. _'What was that'_ a faint sound had reached his ears, he strained his hearing and stood completely still _'Must have been my imagination run..'_ His thoughts was interrupted by a loud groan. "That was Iruka-sensei" he bolted down the hall and skidded to a halt outside the teachers lounge, he was just about to go in but he only got it open by an inch before he froze.

"Aaah! Kakashi... do it again" Naruto couldn't believe it, before his very Kakashi was ramming into Iruka who was leaning over one of the tables, moaning only interrupted by pleas for Kakashi to go harder or faster. "I can't take... I'm gonna... gonna... Kakashi!" Iruka screamed his lovers name as he came, Kakashi followed shortly after screaming Iruka's name. While the two teachers were riding out their orgasm Naruto inched the door closed before taking of down the hallway like a bat out of hell, _'Holy shit! Kakashi and Iruka?'_ "Kakashi and Iruka what?" Naruto discovered that he had ran to the classroom and apparently he had spoken out loud, what other why else would Sasuke be asking? "N-nothing." Naruto blushed tremendously as he his mind supplied him with images that showed that it had in fact been something, it only worsened at how Sasuke was staring at him with a look in his eyes that made him uncomfortable.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto and took in his appearance: disheveled clothes (AN: Hey I told you that he was out the door in a few seconds time), panting after having , a blush adorning his face and his hair was just a bit messier than usual _'He looks hot like that,the only thing that would make it hotter was if he was laying naked underneath me writhing in pleasure and moaning my name'_ "By the way since you left in such a hurry yesterday you probably didn't hear that.." Sasuke was cut short as Naruto said "That everyone are to have come up with at least one idea each on things to have in the haunted house and one idea on how to raise money for this." Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "How did you.." "Know about the homework? It's the same every year." Naruto finished his the question and answered it, Sasuke felt a slightly embarrassed at the blonds answer.

"Why are you here so early?" Sasuke asked a small smile trying to break out on his lips. "My alarm apparently thought it would be fun to show a time that was more than an hour to early." Naruto seemed pretty annoyed by it, "Anything else on your mind?" Sasuke asked mimicking Naruto's previous raised eyebrow. "Why do you care?" "I'm just trying to find out how long I can keep you talking before you crawl back into your shell." and he threw in a smirk to top it of. "And why exactly were you so against giving readings?" Sasuke knew he had said something wrong as he watched Naruto's face go from confused to sad, then hollow and then anger. "That's none of your business TEME!" he practically roared the last part before he dumped down in his seat put on his headphones and let his mind wander until the rest of the class came. When Iruka walked in he took of his headphones and tried to ignore the small limp he(Iruka) had, Sasuke noticed Naruto gaining a slight blush. _'Blushing dobe, limping Iruka, add that with said dobe's outburst earlier and you get... Holy mother of god!'_ he was so glad for being an Uchiha which allowed him to be stunned without letting it show.

As the day went on the others came up with ideas of what to have in the haunted house when Sakura walked in looking ready to kill. "What happened?" Ino was the first to ask what everyone wondered, "This is why I was against the haunted house, now the snobbish seniors are having one too and they have their money raising plan figured out: Ask their parents!" she was furious and if it hadn't been for the fact that she was in class, and the closest things were her friends she would have crushed someone or something. "What?" was the collective outburst "How are we going to get people to come to our haunted house now?" class spirit dropped severally, _'Damn, they seem so down. Maybe I should... no I swore that I... but they seem really sad, if only I could... wait a minute that's it!'_ Naruto turned in his seat towards the others and said "I'll do it." he spoke in a calm low voice but from the classmates faces he might as well have had another fit. "What do you mean?" It was Hinata who asked, amazingly without stuttering, Naruto took a deep breath and said something he never thought he would say "I'll do the readings for the haunted house."

Sasuke began to wonder if Naruto had committed mass-murder 'cause he swore no one was breathing, and just as suddenly... "Seriously!" "Thanks man!" and everything in between was shouted towards Naruto. "But..." everyone went dead silent again "I have a few conditions if I'm gonna do it." Sakura looked ready to give him a speech but Naruto silenced her with a glare worthy of an Uchiha. "As I was saying..." he left a pause to see if anyone else had any objections, if they had they didn't dare voice it. _'I'm impressed, not that I'll admit it'_ Sasuke thought to himself before Naruto continued "If I'm gonna do the readings I have a few conditions: first of all I'm going to need a new deck since the one I have is old, and also..." he took out his notebook and wrote something down at an impressive rate "...I'm gonna need all of the things on this list." he handed it to the Shikamaru who read it over.

"Tarot cards, herbs, some kind of candles and a bunch of other things." he looked questioningly at Naruto, "It's necessary, it's to ward of evil spirits, demons and such (AN: not really sure that's necessary at all but it is in my story). The names on the bottom are shops you can get it at, it's not to expensive either." Everyone agreed to Naruto's terms and so they began planing the rest of the haunted house with renewed enthusiasm. Sasuke noticed Iruka giving Naruto a worried look but he(Naruto) just shrugged it off and turned around again, however as soon as Iruka wasn't looking his(still Naruto) eyes darkened again with sadness. _'He still doesn't want to do it, he pretends that he's okay with it but I can see that he doesn't mean it. What exactly happened that makes him act like this.'_ While Sasuke kept wondering about the past Naruto was stuck in present _'What have I gotten myself into, I just hope that it will be okay this time around'_

**Shadow-hunter: There you have it second chapter done,it's longer than the last one, hope you liked it. What did you think about the KakaIru scene? Please review and let me know what you think. And also My sister comes to visit tomorrow and the day after is school so it will probably take some time to get to post the next chapter, but I'll do it as soon as I can. Until next time.**


	3. A glimpse of a shadow

**Shadow-hunter: Here is the next chapter of Eternal, this time I would like to thank all of those who added my story to their favorite/alert lists it really makes my day. Special thanks to:**

**PurpleDemon22: it's nice to know that you like my story so much and that theory you have is not that far of so good job on that one.**

**Itachisgirl88: I'm not sure Naruto would agree with you on that if you judge by his reaction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, my own imagination and the plot I add to this story. The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto I just borrow them.**

**Warnings: This story includes Yaoi in other words boyxboy if you don't like it then stop right here. SasuNaru. Lemon in later chapters**

**And also; my mom read my story! When she had finished chapter 2 she was a little stunned as my sister pointed out it was to guys going at it. After that she said "At the very least you've learned about 'the birds and the bees'" amazing huh?**

"speech"

"**speech on phone**"

_'thoughts'_

_- Flashback-_

~~~ = Scene change or dreams

A glimpse of a shadow

Sasuke wandered down the halls and spotted Naruto in the crowd where he stood by his locker seemingly deep in thought. "Incredible, didn't know you were capable of thinking." he said with a smirk, Naruto jumped before turning towards him and shouting "Teme!" if Sasuke hadn't been standing next to him he wouldn't have heard it over the other students. "Naruto could I have a word with you?" both boys turned and came face to face with Iruka, even though he phrased it as a question the tone he used left no room for discussion. "Sure Iruka-sensei." Naruto followed him to the office without noticing a certain raven tailing behind him, mind set on learning more about the blond.

~~~Irukas office~~~

"How are you doing these days..." he was cut short by Narutos "Knock it off, we both know what you really want to know." Sasuke was leaning against the wall outside, stoic expression in place to keep fan-girls away. _'I think I can guess it to or at least I know what I would ask'_ "Why did you change your mind about the readings?" _'Bingo'_ unknowingly both Naruto and Sasuke thought that word at the same time. "I just thought I'd give it a go." _'Yeah right'_ this time it was all three of them. "Naruto we both know that you under normal circumstances would never on a life time have done it, not since..." Iruka left the sentence unfinished since both of the rooms occupants already knew why.

_'Damn it! I was so close!'_ Sasuke was frustrated by how near he had been to learn about Narutos past. "It's just that... well, you saw how they looked, it was as if someone had kicked their puppy and laughed in his face about it and I just couldn't let them down." _'That's his reason? Not because he wanted to but because the others, who doesn't even speak to him, looked sad?'_ Sasuke couldn't believe it, here Naruto is about to do something he wanted the least just so his classmates wouldn't feel bad about ONE charity case. "I guessed it would be something like that, you never want to see any of your friends look sad." _'Friends? They don't even speak to him!'_ "Even though they don't speak with you." _'At least some sense in that..'_ "I don't want them to speak with me, to me or interact with me so it's not their fault." _'What?'_ "You know that already Iruka." "Yes but I'm just trying to figure out why." "Because it's better that way, if that was all I'm heading home." His tone of voice made it clear that he wouldn't stay either way. "Okay then, see you tomorrow Naruto." "See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke moved away from the door before Naruto came out and walked away, pretending like he hadn't just eavesdropped. _'Okay, this is obviously related to what happened all those years ago. The question is just: What could possibly have affected him this greatly?'_ As he came to a halt outside he heard the blond who had been occupying his mind lately mutter to himself. "I don't really want to, but with the precautions I've made it should be fine. Now I just need to by some stuff to a costume so I can get at least some fun out of this." Naruto walked to his car and drove off. _'I'll unravel the secrets that surrounds you and get to the bottom of your misery. Then you will be mine my dobe"_(AN: possessive much, this is just his way of admitting worry for Naruto)

~~~Random occult and effects shop~~~

The sound of the little bell above the door echoed through the shop as Naruto entered, "Hey, it's my number one customer!" Naruto smiled as Kabuto rounded the corner of a bookshelf (AN: To everyone who's screaming WTF! Or: Naruto get the hell out of there! at this moment: relax in this story Kabuto is friendly and is not out to get Naruto) "I'm the only customer you can't scare out with a few effects and 'well chosen' words. But that's not why I'm here, I need some stuff for a cool costume. Oh and some scary props." "What's the occasion?" Kabuto still remembered the first time Naruto had come to the store.

_- Flashback-_

_Kabuto looked up as he heard someone enter the store _'Guess who'_ and sure enough in walked Kyuubi. This time however he brought company "Who's this Kyuubi?" before he got to answer the little blond had disappeared from his(Kyuubi) side and reappeared on top of the counter "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you? Why is your hair white? Are you old?" The blonds face had gone from happy to curios in a matter of seconds and he was now looking at Kabuto waiting for an answer. _'I'm surprised he's not panting after such a sentence in one breath'_ "I'm sorry he gets that way when he meets new people." Kyuubi smiled at the antics of his nephew. "It's okay he actually reminds me of you when we were younger." Kyuubi grinned at some of the memories that brought, "We came because Naruto was begging me to get some books." "I wasn't begging, mommy asked if you could help daddy with some of the chores, but you told her you had promised to take me here so you wouldn't have to." Naruto stood upon the counter arms crossed and a cheeky grin, Kyuubi blushed lightly, cough in his fist and looked away. It didn't get better when Kabuto started laughing out loud._

"_You're never gonna change are you?" "Doesn't look like it." came Kyuubis reply as he too began to laugh. "You still owe me for playing along on your bluff uncle Kyuubi." Narutos remark sobered Kyuubi right up "This isn't gonna be cheap is it." he already had a feeling what the answer would be, Narutos grin widened "No way." Kabuto couldn't hold back a chuckle "More traits from your side?" "You noticed huh?" "It's impossible not to notice, what are you looking for then Naruto-kun?" "Tarot books, and other things you might need." "Come with me and we'll find the things you'll need." "Thank you Kabuto-niisan." Kabuto froze and looked down on the little boy next to him "Niisan?" It was obvious that Naruto thought Kabuto was offended because his eyes started to tear-up with his lower lip shaking. "You don't like being called that?" Kabuto nearly panicked as he quickly said "No that's not it, I was just surprised. I don't mind it." Naruto sniffled a bit "Really?" he gave his best puppy eyes _'Damn, those eyes could look through your soul'_ "Really." That word seemed to flip the proverbial switch, he had a huge grin on and the tears were gone as if they had never been there. "Thank you!" and then he took off to look for tarot books. Kabuto looked towards Kyuubi in hope of an answer "Don't look at me I don't know why he does that. He just does, and leave you with a feeling of wanting to protect him from anything that would take away his smile." "You don't say."_

_Moments later Naruto was back, his arms so fully loaded that he couldn't look over the stack. _'How does he avoid crashing into things?' _Both adults was impressed by this accomplishment until Narutos sentence had Kyuubi paling and Kabuto doubled over in laughter "I'm done uncle Kyuubi, can you pay so we can leave?" Naruto poked his head around the tiny mountain of objects trying to see what had Kabuto laughing so hard._

_- End flashback-_

"My class is putting up a haunted house, andI'mgonnadoreadings." "Like last yea..." Kabutos mind had finally registered the mumbled part. "What was that last bit?" he was sure he had heard wrong "I'm gonna do readings." okay he hadn't heard wrong. "I thought you never gave other people readings... Something happened that made them feel down in the dumps and it was visible on their faces?" that's the only thing he could think of that would make Naruto brake his vow to never do readings for others again. "Those snobbish seniors who think their all that are putting up one too and they have their parents to pay for the damn thing!" Naruto had to catch his breath after that little outburst. "Naru-chan I thought we talked about self-destructive actions." Kabuto said in a mock scolding tone. "You know I don't like that nickname, and this is not self-destructive... It's an act of selflessness." he said in his most serious tone. Needles to say they both started to laugh, Kabuto shock his head in defeat and started walking towards the back. "Let's find something that will blow the minds out of the snobs." Naruto grinned and followed Kabuto to the back. "So, tell me what you had in mind Naruto."

~~~Sasukes apartment~~~

Sasuke grabbed the cellphone and looked at the caller-ID _'Itachi? Why is he calling me? Could it be...'_ he pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear. "What do you want?" "**Can't a brother call to check if his younger brother is okay?**" "Yeah a normal brother." He sighed at his brother attempt at sounding innocent "**Can't argue against that one.**" came the reply with a small chuckle "Did you find the information I asked about? And what other motives do you have for calling?" "**Answering in order would be yes and no, ****I'm also calling to make sure that you take regular meals.**" "What do you mean yes and no? Either you have the information or you don't." "**I found out his parents name and the fact that his only uncle also lived with them. Then it dries out as if someone with connections covered something up.**" "That doesn't help me." "**Well excuse me, how is your hunt for knowledge going?**" The silenced that followed told Itachi all he needed to know. "**What's so special about this one kid anyway?**" "I don't know, it's just something that pulls me towards him." "**...okay just be careful, okay?**" "It's me, when have I ever been reckless?" he spoke before his mind had a chance to warn him. "**I have a list actually, do you want it in alphabetical or chronological order?**" Oh how he(Itachi) loved these moments. "Screw you!" then Sasuke ended the call and threw the phone on the couch.

~~~With Naruto~~~

"Kabuto always manages to cheer me up again, and the costume is gonna be awesome!" Naruto fished out his keys, unlocked his apartment and walked in. _'I haven't felt one single touch today, maybe I imagined it after all'_ then he spotted the roses _'or not? Damn it what's going on'_ "First Sasuke is prying into my past(AN: He still is Naruto you just don't know it) and somehow someone is getting into my apartment without leaving any marks apart from two roses!" Putting the things he had gotten at 'Kabutos cursed artifacts' (AN: The place Kabuto owns, if I had told you sooner you wouldn't have been shocked when he came!) he proceeded to put the roses with the two others before making some food. Later when he'd cleaned up and was done reading on the bed for tonight, he turned the lights off and the last coherent thought before sleep claimed him _'It is a bit nice though, that someone cares enough to leave them for me.'_

~~~Narutos dream~~~

"_Look mommy! Uncle Kyuubi got me lots of things!" a 10 year old Naruto raised in through the front door giant pile still in his arms. "Did you use puppy eyes to get all that? And how come you're not crashing into anything?" Minato just waited for his son to answer Kushinas question already guessing the answer on the first one. "I don't crash because I listen to my gut feeling like you always tell me to do. I didn't use puppy eyes to get this." Kushina and Minato was a bit doubtful to the second answer. Naruto put down the pile and got that gleam in his eyes that spelled mischief, "I used blackmailing." Kyuubi walked in only to try and sneak out when he heard that sentence. "Kyuubi." he froze and turned around to come face to face with an annoyed Kushina and Minato trying to hold his laughter._

_Minato laughing he could handle but a ticked off Kushina was a force to be reckoned with. There's a reason why no one dared to push her around when they were kids, she would take them down. _'One of them ended up in the hospital, the poor guy didn't know what hit him.'_ "Did you lie to me earlier when I asked you to help Minato?" _'If I'm gonna stand a chance on surviving this I better come clean now.'_ "Ok, so maybe I hadn't exactly promised Naruto beforehand of your question." "In that case: Naruto your grounded for three days and Kyuubi you can do the dishes for a week." "What he blackmailed me?" "You are the one who caved to a ten year old. Since you offered it to him in the first place it's bribe, so you can do the dishes for two weeks" "But, but.." "Would you rather have a month?" Kyuubi lowered his head in defeat while Minato and Naruto laughed at his expenses._

_When Kushina had dragged Minato out the door to get groceries Kyuubi looked up at Naruto who was still giggling. "Oh ,Naruto." Kyuubi said in a sing-song voice. Said boy looked up while in his head planning routes of escape, he knew what that tone meant. However Kyuubi was quicker than him and before Naruto could blink he (Kyuubi) had pounced him. "Please don't!" "You know the drill Naruto." and just like that Kyuubi began to tickle him all over. "Hahaha stop... stop it." after about two minutes Kyuubi let him go. "No fair, you didn't give me a warning." Kyuubi just chuckled "Where would the fun be in that?" Then Kyuubi made the mistake of closing his eyes, "Gotcha!" and with that shout Naruto tackled him and returned the tickling. He had an unfair advantage since Kyuubi was extremely ticklish. "Hahaha Naruto stop... knock it off twister." Naruto got off of him so he could catch his breath._

"_Are you hungry Naruto?" "Yeah." Kyuubi got up off the floor and helped Naruto stand up too. "Come on then, I'll make some onigiri." "Great!" Naruto turned into a yellow streak as he ran into the kitchen. _'It's as if he's on a constant sugar-high.'_ Naruto poked his head out of the kitchen door with a begging look "Can we booby-trap the house later?" Kyuubi let out a laugh, the two of them were partners in crime when it came to things like that. "Sure Kit, just don't blame me when we're both doing dishes for the next few months." Naruto grinned a full-blown grin that always made him look like a fox before disappearing into the kitchen again._

~~~End of Narutos dream~~~

Narutos hand subconsciously moved towards the other pillow and sure enough there was two new roses laying there. _'Who's leaving them there anyway? A better question, how do they get in.'_ he picked them up and put them with the others. "Better get going, wouldn't want to be late." he grabbed his bag, locked the door and headed towards school. Again he failed to notice the shadow following him.

~~~Classroom~~~

Naruto entered the classroom and noticed that the rest of the class was already there "Why are all of you so early? Or is it me who's late?" Ino gave a little laugh before replying "Relax we're early, you're on time. We just wanted to get the planning done as quickly as possible." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief "We're currently in the middle of deciding who's doing what and where to have the house." she continued. "Yeah which is troublesome because there is next to no locations that's close enough." Shikamaru said, filling his vocal quota for the day. "I think I might know somewhere." every head in the room turned towards Naruto. "I got to ask first but it's worth a shoot." "Great everyone will find at look for possibilities in case it doesn't work out. Oh and we managed to get everything from your list!" this time it was Sakura who spoke while Hinata lifted up a bag and handed it to Naruto. "Next point on the agenda: who's gonna set up what part of the house?" Kiba threw his line in to not be left out. The rest of the day went to laying down plans and splitting the chores. "Okay so everyone knows what to do?" "Yeah." was the collective reply, "Well then, class dismissed see you tomorrow."

~~~Random street~~~

"Hey, dobe! Wait up!" Naruto turned with an angry frown "What do you want teme?" "I thought I could join you to the location you mentioned in class to give a second opinion on it." _'This way I could also learn something new about you'_ "Fine. but one, and I mean it one rude comment or snide remark and you're gone. Have I mad myself clear?" "Crystal." They walked down the streets in silence until Naruto signaled to Sasuke that they had reached the place. _'This is the place? Screw the decorations, this thing already looks haunted!'_ (AN: anybody want to take a guess?) Naruto entered and held the door open for Sasuke, as he walked in he noted that it looked a bit creepier inside than outside. He turned to Naruto only to find him gone _'How the hell did I not notice him walking off?'_ he wandered deeper into the shop trying to find the blond. "Can I help you?" Sasuke nearly jumped at the voice from behind, nearly, and turned around only to actually jump. Before him stood a guy with long dark hair and a cold gaze, "I'm just looking for someone." _'Damn, this guy could use some sun'_ just as he was about to leave he heard two voices talking. "So what do you say, it would be great publicity for the place. Who knows after people have seen this place even spookier they might not turn in the doorway on a regular day!" that voice could only belong to Naruto "Fine, but if they brake or spill anything their out." "Thanks a bunch! You're the best!" "The things I do for you."

Sasuke followed the sound of the voices and soon found a backroom where Naruto was talking with a guy Sasuke had never seen before. "Oh there you are, Sasuke this is the owner of the store: Kabuto. Kabuto this is Sasuke; the teme I told you about."(AN: Who thinks there's something of about this setting?) "Hi, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Finally I can put a face to Narutos stories about the bastard in his class." _'Naruto talks about me? This might make things easier... Wait a minute? Bastard?'_ "Oh really." he sent a glare Narutos way "Wish I could say the same but he has never mentioned you before." "Not that surprising, he rarely does." Sasuke suddenly remembered something that had been bugging him "Who's the other guy working here?" both Naruto and Kabuto looked at him with confused faces. "What do you mean? I'm the only one working here. Well, Naruto helps out from time to time but that's it." All three looked at each other before running out to the main part of the store. "Are you sure you saw someone Sasuke? 'cause there's no one here." "I'm positive."

"Talking about me?" all three turned around and both Naruto and Kabuto froze before Naruto shouted "Holy shit! What are you doing here!"

**Shadow-hunter: My first cliffhanger! So what did you think? Feel free to guess who the mystery guy is. So anyway I forgot the translations in the previous chapter so here they are this time. Please review so I'll know if anything could use improvement, or if it's fine the way it is. Until next time.**

Sensei – Teacher

Dobe – Idiot, moron

-Kun – A formal suffix you put at the end of someones name (boys)

Niisan – Older brother, big brother

-Chan – A suffix you put at the end of a kids name (or girls)

Onigiri – Rice balls


	4. One mystery solved, a lot more to go

**Shadow-hunter: Chapter 4! I wanna thank everyone for reading my story and everyone who has added to favorites and alerts it's great to know that my story is appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long but I had a hectic week and I wanted to make sure the chapter was good enough**

**Now for replies on the reviews:**

**slatedfox: I know, it was kind of an evil little cliffie huh? I think it's cool that you love my writing style, I'll keep up the work as best as possible and when it comes to the stranger... all of you will find out in a few lines anyway.**

**animegirl1994: Thanks a lot for that comment it's nice to be appreciated for your work. You are the third to guess Orochimaru if I include my sister in the count.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, my own imagination and the plot I add to this story. The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto I just borrow them.**

**Warnings: This story includes Yaoi in other words boyxboy if you don't like it then stop right here. SasuNaru, slight KakaIru, and also a surprise paring scene in this chapter. Lemon in later chapters**

"speech"

"**speech on phone**"

_'thoughts'_

_- Flashback-_

~~~ = Scene change or dreams

One mystery solved, a lot more to go

Sasuke stared at the stranger for a moment before he felt air rush past him as Naruto ran over and tackled him to the ground.(AN: He seems to do that a lot, doesn't he?) "Naruto could you get off of me now?" Sasuke wondered how this guy knew Naruto, he was about to ask when "I have a better idea. Both of you get off of me. Now!" Naruto jumped off of the one he had tackled and helped him up. Turns out there had been another one behind the first one who had also ended up on the floor from the impact. "Sorry man. Didn't see you there." Naruto scratched his neck sheepishly while the second newcomer just gave him a glare "I guess I was just excited."

Kabuto decided that this would be a good time to make his presence know to the two newcomers. "How have you been guys?" "Excuse me." Everyone turned towards Sasuke "Could someone tell me what's going on here?" "Oh right, Sasuke this are some friends of me and Naruto." _'That explains a bit'_ that's all he had time to think before Naruto had grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the other two.

"Sasuke this is guy with the long hair and a gaze that makes Alaska feel like Hawaii is Neji(An: There you have it) and this guy here is Gaara." "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Kabuto walked up to the group "Now that we all know each other, how about something to eat? Naruto could you close up while I show the others upstairs?" "Sure thing." While Neji and Gaara followed after Kabuto, Sasuke stayed behind "Why are you still down here?" Naruto looked at him over his shoulder "Thought I'd keep you company."

~~~Kabuto's apartment~~~

"Okay you guys sit down and I'll make us something to eat." the four boys sat down around the coffee-table "So Neji what have you been doing lately?" Sasuke had never thought of Naruto as the type to start conversations "I have been learning new techniques, soon there won't be anyone I can't read." "Sweet! How about you Gaara, anything new?" "I have been busy." Naruto let out a little laugh at that "Still going strong on vague replies I see." Sasuke was sick of feeling left out "What did you mean when you said there wouldn't be a mind you can't read?" the other three looked towards him "Oh right. You see Sasuke all three of us are doing something related to the occult or paranormal.

For instance I practice Tarot, Neji can figure out what people are thinking by looking at them and Gaara is into Hypnotism." _'That explains a bit'_ "I on the other hand settle for herbs powders and such." all four looked up to see Kabuto carrying a tray of food towards them. "So basically you all have your own private occult/paranormal group?" "I guess you could say that." The evening went with small talk and catching up with each other, except for Sasuke who was trying to learn as much as he could about Naruto.

In the end he didn't learn all that much from it at least until "So have you had anymore dreams Naruto?" it had been Gaara who asked the question "Well lately I've had a few but nothing bad." Sasuke had a feeling that there was an unspoken yet at the end of that sentence "I wonder what's making your mood so light." everyone looked at Neji before looking at Naruto. "Really it's lighter? I didn't notice, I don't know what it could have been." Neji didn't question on it but it was clear that he would later.

"So Naruto what's new on your end?" Gaara asked before taking a new sip of his drink "Well I'm gonna do readings at the haunted house tomorrow." both Gaara and Neji swallowed their drinks wrong and started coughing. "I thought you said that you would never ever in your life do readings for others!" _'That sounds extreme, what exactly happened to you?'_ Sasuke looked towards Naruto as if it would magically provide the answer. "Who was looking as if the world was ending? and what was the reason?" _'How could they guess it so fast?'_

"It was my classmates and the reason were those damn snobs but how did you..." Naruto was cut short by Neji "We figures it had to be that since you've always been an over-emotional, hotheaded prankster who never let's anyone down."_ 'I get the __never let anyone down__ part but he's not what I would call over-emotional and what about him is even remotely similar to a prankster'_ his musings was ended by Gaara "Besides I figured it would have something to do with snobs, since you can't stand rich kids who thinks they're all that." _'Naruto doesn't like rich people?Then what am I supposed to do?'_ Kabuto looked at clock "Time sure flies in good company, time for you to go home." Soon both Gaara and Neji had left.

"Naruto could you hold on for a bit, I have something to tell you." "Sure, see you at school tomorrow teme." "See you tomorrow. Dobe." Naruto began to smile before the final part registered "Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

~~~Next day at school~~~

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Ino couldn't sit still since it was Naruto's job to put up the room for readings, she also wanted to know if he had gotten the location he had mentioned. "Relax the first period isn't gonna start for another 10 minutes. Who's that?" Ino whirled around to see who Kiba was talking about, everyone stood up from their places on the stairs(AN: They are waiting outside on the steps in front of the school) Someone had just driven into the parking lot on a pitch black motorcycle. When the driver had parked he got off and took of the helmet "Why are everyone here?" _'Holy shit he looks good in a leather jacket! Wait is that a bandage wrapped around his hand? What happened to him?'(AN:Think of the bandage from when Naruto stabbed his own hand before the meeting with Zabuza_)

Sasuke stared along with the others towards the biker, "Since when did you own a motorcycle Naruto?" Kiba asked as he was looking at his own reflection in the 'metallic black' paint "Got it this summer. I got it back from the workshop yesterday all shined up and in top condition." While he had said that, everyone else had gathered next to him and were checking out the vehicle "Okay back to the matter at hand: Did you get the location you told us about Naruto?" "I got it. In fact we can all go there right now to do the preparations for tonight." Some comments of approval and a few pats on the back later Naruto put the helmet back on and got on the motorcycle "I'm gonna drive ahead and tell the owner that you guys are coming." "Wait what's the address?" "Just follow Sasuke he knows where it is." and with that he took off leaving everyone staring sceptically at Sasuke.

~~~With Naruto on the road~~~

_'I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this, but there's no turning back now. I've also taken every possible precaution that I can: a new deck of cards, herbs, candles and other kinds of protective charms. I just wish... No! I've got to focus and keep my head clear or else...'_ He took a turn to the right and drove into the parking lot in front of his apartment complex. He walked up to his apartment unlocked the door and went in _'No roses this time but then again they don't appear until I wake up in the morning and I've already gotten the roses for today.'_

A tiny smile played on his lips, a rare sight these days. _'It reminds me of when I was younger and some days I would wake up to find... Damn it!'_ He punched the wall in frustration "Why now of all times? I have gotten by fine in my life living it as normal as I can, then all of a sudden someone decides to leave roses on my pillow and suddenly I can't go 5 freaking minutes without a blast from the past!"

Opening the closet he grabbed the bag he had prepared for today and checked its contents "Everything is here. If I'm gonna do this then at least I can get some fun out of it." _'I wonder if it was such a good idea to tell Kabuto-niisan about the weird things that's been happening to me lately.'_

_- Flashback (previous night)-_

"_Naruto could you hold on for a bit, I have something to tell you." "Sure, see you at school tomorrow teme." "See you tomorrow. Dobe." Naruto began to smile before the final part registered "Hey! I told you not to call me that!" _

_Sasuke turned and walked out the door."So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kabuto looked up "Remember when you got a motorcycle this summer?" Naruto thought back a bit "Yeah I remember, I had just bought it and then there were, well you already know!" "I sure do." Kabuto could still remembered the phone-call he had gotten clearly: a nurse working at the hospital had called him and told him Naruto had been in an accident, he had raced to the hospital and refused to leave before Naruto was discharged several days later. _'I can only remember one other time ever being as scared as I was that day.'_"Why are you bringing this up now?" Kabuto looked at him and smiled "Because the reparations are done and it's standing out in the back!"_

_Naruto stood completely still before shouting out "Awesome! I thought it was irreparable! Man it sure is a lot of great things happening in my life these days!" Kabuto looked at him with a small smile "So Neji was right? Good thing I'm persistent." Naruto froze as realization dawned on him "I can't believe you tricked me." "Naruto let's be honest, if I hadn't you would take forever to admit anything." Naruto suddenly found the floor very interesting "So I'll ask again; What is going on in your life?" _'Might as well tell him now'

"_Lately I have felt like someone's watching me. I someone touch my arm when nobody else is anywhere near me." Kabuto had began with the dishes but he was listening to every word and Naruto knew that. "Then there's the flowers." "What flowers?" "The last couple of days when I wake up there has always been laying two roses on my pillow." the plate Kabuto was holding slipped from his hands and shattered to the floor. "Damn it! Is there any signs of who could have done it?" both Kabuto and Naruto began to pick up the pieces._

"_That's just it! There's no trace, nothing is moved and if it hadn't been for the roses I would never have guessed that someone had been there." Kabuto's gaze grew distant for a while but he was quickly snapped out of it "Ouch, damn it!" Naruto clutched his hand with his other hand while blood was running from the palm of his and dripped down on the floor. "You got to be careful Naruto." Kabuto opened one of the cupboards and took out a roller bandage _(AN: I'm not completely sure if that's what it's called in English)_"Now you tell me." _

_Kabuto chuckled at the childish behavior "I thought you would have learned by now to be careful." Kabuto began wrapping the bandage around his the wound(AN: That's the answer for Sasuke's question earlier) "I thought we both agreed that somethings just don't stick with me." both of the boys began to laugh at that point. Later they had cleaned up the shards and the blood. Naruto was headed for the door to go back down to the store"Hey Naruto?" Naruto turned in the doorway "Catch!" Kabuto picked up something from the coffee-table and threw it to Naruto who caught it easily and grinned when he saw what it was "Awesome the keys to the motorcycle, thanks! Are you coming Kabuto-niisan!" "Go ahead I'll be right down with you." "Okay." with that and a wave Naruto was out the door. _

_As soon as he was out of sight Kabuto sighed heavily _'I hope things will work out for you and I hope you will be able to forgive me someday' _He walked towards the phone and dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up in the other end "Hello I'm calling to hear if you've gotten any confirmations... I see... Have there been any changes at all?... Okay thank you. Good night" after hanging up he dialed another number 'If you don't pick up I'm hunting you down and beating you to a pulp' "**Hello?**" "It's me." "**What is it?**" "Remember that favor you own me for saving your ass?" "**What about it?**" "It's time for me to collect."_(AN: Bet you wonder what's going on right now or what?)

- End flashback-

_'He did react bit weirdly when I told him... Oh well, what's done is done and I can't change that now can I'_ he smiled remembering what his uncle used to say to defend himself against the wrath of his sister when he was busted for either a prank, a lie or other things he might have done to tick her off. Naruto looked at the clock _'I better get going, the others are probably waiting for me already.'_ he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out the door. _'Just please, whoever is listening, don't let it go like last time.'_

~~~Kabuto's cursed artifacts~~~

"This is the place?" Sakura looked a bit uncertainly on the small store, Kiba broke the awkwardness "Sweet! This place is perfect. It already looks haunted so all we have to do is to put our things in place." No one could disagree to that point, and so they all walked in. _'That's odd. It looks different from yesterday.'_ "Sasuke you look uneasy. What is it?" Kiba had turned and noticed Sasuke's expression "The store looks different from yesterday, the shelves are standing in other places and some of the items that were standing in them are missing."

Everyone looked towards him and wondered how he knew that anything was missing, upon noticing the looks he was given he added "I noticed that something was missing because yesterday the shelves were crammed with stuff and now there are gaps here and there in all of them... And before anyone asks; no it's not possible that someone could have bought the items since it was a few minutes until closing time when I was here and according to the sign outside with opening times it only opened a couple of minutes ago."

"He is right about that you know." everyone jumped before turning to find a certain blond leaning on one of the shelves looking as if he owned the place. Kiba looked to the side and suddenly exclaimed "Hey that area over there will be perfect for putting up my things!" when the others heard that they too looked around before Ino said "The entire store is perfect for rigging up our things and its perfect for setting up a route for people to walk on... But how?" everyone looked towards Naruto.

"After Sasuke left yesterday the owner and I rearranged some things for the ideas to fit in, we also removed some of the more expensive stuff from the shelves, just in case." "How did you know about the layout of the haunted house when you were always sitting by the window?" Ino looked confused while Naruto just grinned which stunned everyone because they were used to not have any emotions showing on his face "Just because I'm not right next to someone does not mean I can't hear them."

"This must be your classmates am I right." everyone turned towards the silver haired guy who walked around the corner of a shelf "That's them. Guys this is Kabuto, he's the owner of this place." After a quick round of greetings Ino clapped her hands together "Alright then, let's get started with the decorations." Everyone agreed and went to their places to put everything up. Later that evening Choji looked up and asked "Where did Naruto go?" Hinata looked up "Now that you've mentioned it I can't see anywhere for him to put up his things for the readings."

Everyone looked around and realized that both of them were right, there wasn't any sign of Naruto and they couldn't find his area. "How the hell did we miss that! I feel like such and idiot right now!" the others nodded while Sasuke was mentally banging his head on the wall _'You feel like idiots? How do you think I feel! I'm the one who noticed the most of what he does and now I don't have the faintest idea as to where he is!'_

"Why are everyone looking so down? Is something wrong with the place?" Everyone jumped for the second time today and looked towards Naruto "There's nothing wrong with the store it's just that we didn't notice were you went and we couldn't see your area." Sasuke inwardly breathed a sigh of relief _'Damn I was nervous, but here he is and... he looks a bit confused?'_ but as soon as he thought this the look had disappeared so fast he wasn't sure but he thought he had seen something else in his eyes as well. "My area is in the back, I have been preparing it all this time. I was just heading outside to put up a sign for the haunted house."

Sure enough he went outside and put up a board he had been carrying, as he was about to go back in some of the seniors had showed up "So this is the haunted house you're putting up huh?" "What do you want?" Naruto's expression was bored but inside his blood began to boil, they were up to something he just knew it. The others gathered near the doorway in case Naruto would need help "We just wanted to check out the haunted house you were putting up and I gotta say... that it stinks." he had a smirk on his face that vanished at Naruto's retort.

"You sure it isn't you who hasn't showered?" the senior looked furious until he saw the sign "Haunted house and Tarot readings? What a coincidence, we have a tarot reader as well. How on earth would you be able to get a decent tarot reader on your budget?" As he said this everyone noticed a middle-aged man who looked like one of those psychics you see at TV-series or movies. Just as Naruto was about to retort they heard "Is there a problem here?" everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see _'I recognize Neji and Gaara but who are with them?'_

"Hey guys!" the stares turned to Naruto who was smiling towards the newcomers and in the next second one of the girls appeared right next to him and gave him a big hug "Damn you've grown Naruto," she pushed him slightly away to get a better look on him "and handsome too." _'Who is she and how does so many strangers know Naruto?'_ Sasuke was silently fuming inside as the rest of the group of 10, including the one smothering Naruto in another hug, walked up to him.

"Temari give us a chance to say hi before you crush him in that hug." The blond girl turned around and glared at the boy with purple face paint "Shut up Kankuro." then she looked on the sign before turning to Naruto "So Gaara wasn't kidding when he said you would be doing readings." "Nope." Then she heard someone behind Naruto laughing "What's so funny?" She narrowed her eyes at them "Uzumaki is doing the readings? Man that's rich!" You could see the faces of the newcomers darken as one with pale skin and long black hair, with a part tied in a bun at the back and two bangs framing his face stepped forward.

"So you believe that the amateur you have in that idiotic costume is a better choice than him? Please he looks like someone straight from a carnival." the others behind the black haired man began to chuckle at the remark while the snobs where red with furry. "Haku, let's not be quick to judge, let's test him first." Neji stepped forward as he spoke "I agree. If you were too give me a reading and the death card was to appear, what would you tell me?" Haku had turned his gaze from Neji back to the psychic while he asked the question who was quick to respond "I would tell you to get an insurance and to do whatever you had always dreamed of."

The teenagers stared at him for a while before most of them including Kabuto, who had come outside when he noticed the snobs, began to laugh out loud. The only ones not laughing was Naruto, Gaara, Neji and a guy with pale skin and black hair styled in a bowl-cut who was simply chuckling and Naruto's classmates who didn't get what was so funny, the snobbish seniors and the psychic were starting to feel uneasy. Temari was the first one to gather herself and looked towards Naruto "Your classmates and those idiots" she inclined with her head first towards said classmates then towards the snobs and the psychic "doesn't seem to get it, mind explaining?"

Naruto turned so that he faced the ones standing in the shops doorway and the earlier mentioned 'idiots' "That was about the most basic trap anyone practicing tarot could fall in since the death card isn't literally an omen of imminent death but a sign of a change in your life. Whether it has already happened or is coming in the future depends on what type of reading you're giving and what formation the cards are put in." Realization dawned on the others faces as the snobs and the psychic turned red from embarrassment. The pale teen who had also been chuckling stepped forward with a fake smile

"I was planning on giving this to Naruto as a gag-gift but I think you could actually need it if that guy is going to do your readings." he grabbed a wrapped-up gift and tossed it to the psychic who unwrapped it to reveal a book with the title 'My First Book On Tarot' (AN: You know that kind of book you give a little kid, with big words and lots of pictures... That's the one) "Well what makes Uzumaki such a great choice? Huh?" one of the seniors was trying to regain some of their shattered pride.

However none of the other teens seemed to have noticed as Naruto asked "By the way, where is" he never got a chance to finish as a car came around the corner in high speed and parked on the other side of the way. The driver stepped out and raced across the road before skidding to a halt in front of the small group already there. "I can't believe you didn't wait for me, seriously what kind of friends are you? Leaving me behind just because the teacher figured out that I was the one behind the whole thing."

She kept on fuming like that until she spotted Naruto "Hi Naruto! How are you?" everyone except Naruto, Kabuto and the rest of the small group of teens, sweat-dropped at the girls antics before Kiba asked "What are you doing here Hana?" Sakura looked at him and asked "Kiba, do you know her?" the girl looked up and before Kiba could respond she gave a small laugh. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hana Inuzuka, Kibas older sister. And to answer your question Kiba I'm here because my friends here" she made a gesture towards the other teens "Told me that a certain someone is going to give readings today, and I can't to miss that."

Then she seemed to notice the snobs standing a bit off to the side "These must be the idiots thinking their all that." she took one glance at the psychic with them before she turned to the pale boy who had thrown the book at them and snatched a pencil from him "Hey!" "Relax Sai, you've got to be carrying at least 20 of these around." she pointed out as she walked to the sign Naruto had put up earlier before writing something on it. "There! All done!" Everyone gathered around to see what she had added, under 'Tarot readings' it now stood 'done by Bijuu'.

"Bijuu!" everyone was frozen in place. Bijuu was an expert on the tarot area and he had his own web-site were he gave pointers on how to interpret the cards people had put down themselves.

_'_Bijuu? How the hell are we supposed to get him when nobody knows anything about him' Sasuke was confused _'and wasn't Naruto supposed to do the readings?'_ the seniors had heard them and one of them got out a cellphone, dialed a number. As he waited for someone to pick he made a notion for the others to follow him as he began to walk towards the car they had gotten there in. Just as he was about to get in he paused so that the teens standing just outside the shop could hear him as he said "Hey, could you get in contact with Bijuu... the price doesn't matter, just offer more than what he's already getting."

With that he smirked towards the teens, got in the car and drove off with his friends. "That bastard!" Kiba looked about ready to kill someone, then he suddenly turned towards his sister "Hana? Why did you write that Bijuu would be doing the readings? Naruto is supposed too..." He didn't get further than that before a melody suddenly began to play and everyone looked towards Naruto who looked towards his pocket before fishing out a black cellphone none of his classmates had seen before, looking at the number questioningly before moving slightly away from the group to answer it.

"Hello?" everyone noticed that his voice seemed different now _'His voice seemed to have dropped at least half an octave lower than just a minute ago'_ Sasuke was a bit confused but also intrigued by this new tone. Naruto suddenly moved the phone so he was looking at it before pressing a button and suddenly every one could hear the voice of one of the seniors on speaker "**... and we would be willing to pay double of whatever amount you have already been offered for the readings**" _'What the hell I thought they tried to get Bijuu to do their readings, what's going on here?'_

Sasuke felt at loss with the fact that he had yet another mystery he had to solve, however he felt like this one would be answered pretty soon. "**So what do you say?**" Naruto's expression had clearly darkened as the one-sided conversation had went by. "**Do we have a deal Bijuu?**"(AN: Did anyone expect that one?) Everyone of the classmates froze upon realization _'Holy shit! Naruto is Bijuu? Well at least that's one mystery down... and a crap load of more to go... Damn it!'_

During this time Naruto's face had lost the dark look and he had gained a glimmer in his eyes that could only be defined as mischief. He began walking towards the shop's entrance and turned off the speaker while placing the phone next to his ear. "I think, you can take that deal and shove it up where the sun don't shine and by the way I heard it's gonna rain so you better get an umbrella so you don't drown!" (AN: There is a saying about having your nose so high in the air that your head is bent backwards, that way rain would drown you by pouring in to your nose)

Just as the person on the other end began a long string of colorful words Naruto ended the call and opened the door to the shop "If anyone needs me I'll be inside." _'His voice is back to normal now, if I hadn't known what just happened I wouldn't have believed it'_ The newcomers and Kabuto burst out in laughter at Naruto's way of declining offers from people he didn't like before they went in, leaving the others behind before they also decided to get went inside.

When they got in they went towards a door which revealed a staircase "Those stairs leads up to Kabuto's apartment." The others were still caught up in the previous events and just nodded as they followed him upstairs, when they neared the top they could barely make out sounds coming from the apartment. When they opened the door they froze, right in-front of them Naruto who was usually distant and reserved was chuckling while the rest of the group around him was laughing their asses off.

Kabuto was leaning against the wall laughing while still being able to hold onto the bottle of soda in his hand, which it turned out everyone else had their own bottle of soda. "Where did all this soda come from?" Leave it to Kiba to focus on snacks while Naruto is in a rare state of showing some emotions. Haku looked up "From the stash we have stored here, there's a giant cooler in the back and we filled it with things we all liked since this is kind of our hang out spot." Everyone else in the group raised their bottles slightly in a silent confirmation to what Haku said.

"Now that I think about it I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet." Temari looked at the others, Hana took a swig of her soda before straightening slightly in her seat "Well as you already know mine, Naruto and Kabuto's name I'll introduce the others." She made a gesture towards each one as she said their names and relations to each other "Those three are Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. They are brothers and sister age in the same order as I introduced them." Each one gave a nod or a wave.

"The three next to them are Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee they've been friends since... ever." Neji nodded, Tenten smiled and as Lee was about to open his mouth everyone in the group gave him a mild glare. Shutting him up as Hana continued "Then there are the two pale boys Sai and Haku." Each one gave a curt nod while Hana turned to the last 2 before she froze as did the teens in the doorway while the rest of the Group nearly fell off from where they sat, laughing their asses off.

The cause off this was the two teens sitting on the couch next to the one Hana sat on, engaged in one hell of a make-out session. One was blonde with some of the hair tied in a high ponytail while some of it was in a bang covering half of the face, the other one was a read head with similar hairstyle as Gaara. The two of them were practically molded together on the couch, the redhead leaning against the back of the couch while the blonde was straddling his lap. You could even see their tongues battling for dominance while their hands were roaming before slipping underneath each-others t-shirts as they were moaning slightly at the contact.

The only thing that labeled it as nothing further than a make-out session was the fact that they still had clothes on, if things kept up at this rate it would obviously change pretty soon. "Will you to give it a rest, kids are present." Naruto's remark seemed to bring them back down to earth. The blonde who had been straddling the redhead turned around but remained sitting on the lap, panting slightly with a slight pink covering their cheeks. As the chuckle from the part of the ''audience'' who obviously was used to this kind of behavior Naruto picked up where Hana left off.

"The couple over there who can hardly keep their hands to themselves for five minutes... You might as well introduce yourselves." The blond had turned a couple of shades darker while the redhead seemed unfazed by it all, only given away by the slightly darker color on his cheeks. The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and spoke in a calm voice "My name is Sasori." The blonde was nearly as red as a tomato "My name is Deidara." (AN:This one was for all SasoDei fans) the teens by the doorway was shocked into silence "I think you killed them." That's how much Gaara cared, Kiba was the first one to snap out of it.

"Sorry it's just that I thought you were a girl." He regretted those words because now he Deidara was giving him one hell of a death-glare. "I. Am. Not. A. Girl." Each word was said in such a matter that Kiba and the others got the message loud and clear, Deidara hated being compared to a girl. Temari was twisting her brain trying to come up with a different topic "So how is your haunted house coming along?" she directed it at no one in particular but it worked since Sakura started telling and Deidara got distracted from the blow to his pride.

Naruto only spoke up once "Knowing you Temari, half the school you guys go to probably know I'm doing readings tonight or what?" Temari's answer was a wide grin which made Naruto's classmates feel excited and nervous, this meant a lot of people would most likely come to see their haunted house.

~~~Kabuto's cursed artifacts (Haunted house)~~~

Later that evening after conversations about nothing in particular they decided it was time to get ready for the people who would come to see the haunted house, Naruto had somehow managed to sneak out of the apartment because he was nowhere to be found when the others looked around up there. "He probably went to put on his attire for tonight." Several confused stares was directed towards Kabuto who just shrugged and went downstairs. Soon they heard music playing and went downstairs as well, to find the source.

They went to the back of the shop where a door was half-way open and they could hear the music pouring out from the room. (AN: For those of you who are wondering; It is the melody from "Eternal")

They went in and froze. (AN:They seem to do that a lot today, don't they?) The only light in the room was from the many candles that were placed here and there, casting an eerie glow over the room which smelled of herbs and incense. There were mysterious markings on the floor, the table and even a few on the walls but the most breathtaking in the room was, Naruto. _'Damn it he looks hot in that outfit!'_ Internally Sasuke was having difficulties with whether or not to ravish the blond leaning on the wall in the corner farthest from the door.

Naruto's attire was a black sweater with the text "Nothing is free; even death costs you your life." printed on in white text, he also wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a pair of combat-boots. The most noticeable change however was on his face, his sky-blue eyes were now crimson-red with slitted pupils like a cat. His whisker-marks were darker and more prominent, Naruto gave a smirk that shoved of one of the elongated fangs and his hair even had a few red streaks in them. In other words he looked like a demon ready to cause mayhem and it made him look extremely hot.

_'To ravish or not to ravish, that's the question.'_ Sasuke knew that if this went on for any longer he would lose his self-control and pounce the blond right there and then. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the opening too?" His voice had gained the same deeper tone as when he had been telling the snob off over the phone earlier. Now he could really be mistaken for a demon. He tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, smirk still in place. Everyone filed out of the room and Sasuke was torn between relief and frustration, relieved that he hadn't ravished the blond and frustrated for the same reason. (AN: He can't seem to make up his mind, can he?)

~~~Kabuto's cursed artifacts (Haunted house) after closing~~~

The night was a huge success. Naruto/Bijuu had been extremely popular and as he had predicted earlier, a huge amount of students from the school Naruto's friends went to had showed up to see the haunted house and get readings. Later when everyone of the visitors had left the class counted all the money they had gotten in, which was a damn big amount. _'This went great and Naruto doesn't look as tense as before.'_ Sasuke had noticed that despite his calm exterior that Naruto was all wound up as he had been waiting for the first reading. Now on the other hand, he was much more relaxed while everyone gave each other words of praise and pats on the back.

"And you said the haunted house was a bad idea." Kiba directed a huge grin at Ino who sent a half-hearted glare "It only worked out because Shikamaru came up with a great idea for something extra." _'And suddenly I'm no one, again... well that saves me the trouble of starting over with keeping them away.'_ Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly bad about this _'It's better like this anyway'_ Sasuke felt his blood boil slightly at Ino's statement _'Because of Shikamaru? I can't believe that she has forgotten all of Naruto's work so easily.'_

"I might have gotten up with the idea but without Naruto we wouldn't have had someone to do reading, a room or this place to put it up in." That was the longest line Shikamaru had said all day. Suddenly everyone were talking about the great job Naruto had done, how this would never had been this good if it hadn't been for him. Sasuke looked towards Naruto expecting a small smile or something like that instead _'His features seems to have darkened... Shouldn't he brighten up? Just what is your secrets Naruto?'_

Sasuke tried to not think of how the fact that Naruto's darkened features on top of the fact that he still had red eyes sharper, longer nails and canines and the thicker marks on his cheeks made him look drop-dead-sexy. Naruto's answer to all the praise was "Most of those people attends the same school as Temari and the others, Temari is known for getting lots of people interested in happenings and get them to come to said happenings." _'He is trying to direct the attention and gratitude away from himself... seems like I am the only one noticing it since the others are now gushing over the 'work' Temari did.'_

_'Wish I had gotten a reading, that way he would have been speaking to me in that same manner as all those who came to get readings.'_ Sasuke had been placed outside the door that led to Naruto/Bijuu.

- Flashback-

_Sasuke had just showed Temari to the room and was now peeking in without being caught, Naruto had been leaning against the same wall as before, the only thing different was that he now had his head lowered so he was looking at the floor. He looked up as Temari entered and gave the same smirk as earlier, he stood straighter no longer leaning against the wall as he said in his deeper tone of voice. "Would you like me to give you a glimpse of your future?"_

'Why does he have to look so good when I can't touch him?'_ "Are you kidding me I have been waiting all day for this, and I get your first reading!" Temari looked ready to burst with excitement as she walked over to the table, she didn't notice Naruto's eyes darken _(AN: you could see it even though his eyes were red) _Sasuke however had caught that and the murmured "Not really." Naruto slipped the previous expression back on quickly as he sat down on the opposite end of the table. _'Not really? His friends said he said he would never give anyone a reading... What the hell happened to you Naruto?'

"_So shall we have a look at what future has planned for you?" Naruto's way of speaking in that voice made him sound like he was from past time and he suited it just fine._

- End flashback-

"I think it's time for you too head home." Kabuto stopped next to the group and everyone noticed how late it was, after everyone had left and Sasuke was heading out the door he caught a glimpse of Kabuto giving Naruto a small pouch. "I know you said the dreams was okay, this is just a precaution in case they get out of hand. You remember the procedure right?" Naruto gave a small nod "A small dose before I take a small dose from this one, right?" He held up another pouch in a different color.

Kabuto nodded "Take care now." Naruto gave one of his 'foxy' grins "Don't worry niisan, I will." Kabuto ruffled Naruto's hair before letting him head off, Sasuke had been standing just outside the door waiting for Naruto. "What's in the pouches?" He made a gesture towards the pouches in an uncaring manner but on the inside he was dying to know. "None of your business." Naruto tucked quickly into the bag he was carrying as they continued to walk. "See you tomorrow teme."

Naruto gave a wave as he turned down a street while Sasuke kept on going forwards. "See you tomorrow. Dobe." He turned his face away to hide the smile that broke out on his face when he heard the shout "Teme!" Oh how he loved those outbursts, they were a sign that he was getting under his(Naruto) skin.

~~~Naruto's apartment~~~

He had gotten enough of readings for today so he just lay on his bed dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. _'Seems like my precautions worked, I think I'll keep the new deck of cards in case something like this comes up again. After all there's no way I'm using the deck Uncle Kyuubi gave me all those years ago.'_ (AN: See Naruto's dream in chapter 2) _'Temari believes she was the first one to receive a reading from me, boy is she wrong.'_ Naruto put down his book and reached for something underneath the bed. _'What the...'_ His door slowly opened, Naruto got up from the bed and walked to the opening.

He stuck his head out the door and looked around, he didn't see anyone or anything when he looked to the left but he froze when he looked to the right. He saw a guy standing further down the hall wearing black jeans, black shoes and a black tanktop. Some of his black hair where framing his face, you couldn't see the top half of his face since it was covered by a black mask with silver line details. The only things visible was his mouth and his pitch black eyes, he kept looking at Naruto before he turned and walked down the hall around the corner next to him.

Every instinct inside of Naruto screamed that this person was dangerous, they were screaming for him to go back in and lock the door and forget about the guy. Naruto stood there for a moment before following after this person, hi instincts still yelling at him to turn around. As he rounded the corner he saw the guy standing at the end of the hall as if waiting for him before once again down a hall around the corner. His instincts were now roaring for him to stop while another deeper part of him told him to follow this mysterious being to find out what he wanted and so Naruto followed after this person not knowing who or what he was chasing through the empty halls.

**Shadow-hunter: Finally done with the chapter. I had about 5 writers-blocks during this one and I had to rewrite some of the parts several times. Hope you liked it and I just couldn't help but make another cliffie. Some off you are probably pissed that I cut it at this point, those of you who has seen the video, but to be fair this is the longest I have written, EVER! 14 pages people... Okay, 13 pages and one sentence, but it's still the longest. Anyway, to show my appreciation towards all my readers here is something to look forward to in chapter 5 A broken past.**

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" You could both see and hear that Kabuto was near a panic-attack "No we haven't seen him but he was acting weirdly in class today or at least weirder than normal." Kabuto gave a nod to show that he had heard it before taking of down the road continuing his search for the blonde that was like a little brother too him. _'Please, whoever that's listening, let Naruto be safe and let me find him. I can't lose him.'_ He just hoped that he would at the very least find him alive.

**Shadow-hunter: So what do you think? Review and let me know. Until next time.**


	5. A broken past

**Shadow-hunter: Here I am again, I'm so deeply sorry for the delay. I had written a good part of it before my computer did a number on me and blacked out. When I opened the document it was all replaced by an unknown number of this: ###, even the space between the words were gone. I had to start all over again! Which bothered the hell out of me since this chapter contains several, crucial details when it comes to the story and Naruto.**

**Sasuke: I have a complaint.**

**Shadow-hunter: Okay... What's the matter?**

**Sasuke: How many pages has it been so far?**

**Shadow-hunter: 21! This is the longest continuous story I have written ever! So far. How is that a problem?**

**Sasuke: The problem is that it has been 21 pages and I have yet to get as little as a HUG with Naruto! *Death-glare***

**Shadow-hunter: This is my story, you get your blonde when I say so. The death-glare doesn't work on me, Itachi already tried it. *Points at pissed Itachi, grumbling in the corner***

**Sasuke: Whats up with him?**

**Itachi: I've only got one appearance in this story, I call you in chapter 3 and that part barley covers a third of a page.**

**Shadow-hunter: Keep quiet or else I'll make sure you never appear in person.**

**?: When am I supposed to get some fun? *Hooded character appears out of nowhere***

**Sasuke & Itachi: Who the hell are you?**

**Shadow-hunter: That will be revealed later. Sasuke shouldn't you look for Naruto? *Points towards ending of chapter***

**Sasuke: Why? *Reads ending and turns paler* Oh no! Naruto! *Runs off to find blonde, Itachi getting dragged across the floor by the collar of his shirt***

**?: *Checks that they're gone before removing fake ending* Seriously? Was that necessary?Now that I have done what you asked, *Pulls off hood* when am I appearing?**

**Shadow-hunter: I had to get Sasuke of my back, and you will appear in this chapter, not sure if your identity will be revealed though.**

**?:…Fair enough, you want me to do the disclaimer and warning don't you?**

**Shadow-hunter: Can you? *Puppy face***

**?: Disclaimer: Shadow-hunter doesn't own anything but her computer, her own imagination and the plot she adds to this story. The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto she just borrow them.**

**Warnings: This story includes Yaoi in other words boyxboy if you don't like it then stop right here. SasuNaru, slight KakaIru, and whatever pairing she comes up with. Lemon in later chapters.**

**Shadow-hunter: Thanks a lot get to your position, you're up later. Now for the replies:**

**animegirl1994: Thank you it's nice to know people appreciate my work, I'm keeping up the writing as good as I can. I hoped people would be surprised, I'm not sure if anybody guessed it was Neji since no one wrote it. I knew there would be at least a few to love a little SasoDei moment. Have you seen the video?**

**RussleKun: I actually aimed to make a story that would be different and I'm really happy that you like it. I try my best to update regularly but with school and chores that isn't always that easy.**

**SasunaruLuv13: I'm updating as fast as possible, but as you can read at the top here… My computer doesn't like me. You won't be learning the identity of Naruto's stalker just yet, but soon, I promise.**

**Shadow-hunter: I just want to explain one thing: I really depend on regular reviews, they assure me that people are interested what I write. It really motivates me to write, so far 683 people across the world has read my story but there is only 14 reviews. That's discouraging because for all I know the ones that didn't leave one, left after a couple of sentences. Even though I know for a fact that at least 142 people came to chapter 4. So for this reason I dedicate chapter 5 "A broken past" to animegirl1994, the first one to give me more than one review! Enjoy!**

"speech"

"**speech on phone"**

_'thoughts'_

_- Flashback-_

~~~ = Scene change or dreams

A broken past

Naruto was chasing the stranger through the deserted hallways of the building trying to catch up to the mysterious person. However the chase suddenly came to an end as the one being chased had stopped... walking?(AN:He was always at the end of the hall when Naruto rounded a corner only to witness him walking around the next corner.)

Naruto had rounded another corner only to find the raven standing in the middle of the hall. The black-clad guy raised his arm, palm up, holding it there as a silent request for Naruto to come closer. Feeling his earlier resolve crumbling as an unknown feeling settled in his stomach, he turned to leave but froze to the spot.

He didn't look over his shoulder because he knew as he was staring into eyes as dark as the night sky, he was certain the spot this being had been standing just a second ago would be empty. The raven raised one hand to caress Naruto's cheek, bringing the hand to Naruto's neck he added a little pressure. The kiss had been short, barely brushing their lips together but it was enough to send a spark throughout Naruto's body. Naruto's initial shock disappeared quickly when the mysterious person in front of him pulled him in for another one.

One of Naruto's arms went up and wrapped around the others neck as he felt the raven's other hand moved up to the point between his shoulder-blades. He felt the others tongue licking the seam of his lips, eliciting a small moan from the blonde giving the raven access to the moist cavern. When Naruto felt his back hit the wall he noticed that his arms was now encircling the other beings back, while the others hands were resting behind Naruto's neck. They only took short breaths of air between their kisses before diving into another one. Their hands never resting or stopping, wandering over each-others upper bodies, Trying to map out as much as possible. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance that Naruto was losing.

Naruto wondered who it was that were able to make him lower all his defenses without even a word, reaching up to the knot that held the black mask in place he grabbed a hold an pulled at the band. The very instant the knot was unraveled the stranger shoved him away with one hand, using the other hand to hold the mask in place. He backed up a few steps before turning and running down the same hall they had both used to get there, Naruto ran after him only to find the next hallway completely empty.

~~~Naruto's apartment~~~

After closing and locking the door behind him, Naruto leaned at it before sinking to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. _'Damn it! Why the hell couldn't I just have left the mask on!'_

(AN: The reason he isn't yelling out loud us because it's really LATE, he doesn't want the neighbors to complain.)

_'Probably ashamed at liking someone as me... I mean, who wouldn't be? Just look at my past it's all there, laughing in my face... under wraps since Kabuto know someone in the police.'_(AN: See Itachi's outburst earlier to find chapter reference.)

He lay in bed thinking about the raven who had gotten through all his defenses, cursing himself for not listening to his instincts. _'Mom, dad and Kyuubi always told me to go with my instincts, here's what I get for ignoring that one.'_ While a piece of him regretted not listening to the feelings that had told him to stay in his room, he looked at the empty pillow next to him he slowly fell asleep, the pouches Kabuto had given him laying forgotten in his bag.

~~~Naruto's dream~~~

_Naruto was having trouble sitting still in the backseat, Kyuubi was sitting next to him with a smile at his nephews antics. "I can't wait to see what I'm getting!" Sometimes the Uzumakis would act on impulse and go somewhere or do something completely off the bat. No plans, no preparations, just racing into whatever it was._

_This was not one of those times, it was Naruto's birthday _(AN: His 10th to be exact.)_ and just like every year, his parents and uncle had a surprise in store for him. They pulled up in the parking-lot and Naruto stared at the sign before giving an excited shout "Paintball!"_

_After a long round of everyone against everyone the employee came in to decide winner, based on the amount of paint._ (AN: In other words whoever shot the others the most wins.) _Kushina and Minato were covered in mostly blue paint _(AN: They were wearing white overalls and helmets just like Naruto and Kyuubi.)

_Naruto came running around the corner with mostly green and red splotches. "Seems like you managed to avoid your uncle."_ _Naruto tilted his face in a confused manner. Just then Kyuubi came around the corner, laughing with some green and red splotches adorning his own suite. Which most of was covered by the same blue paint as Kushina and Minato's suits._

_The clerk was shocked to say the least, a 10 year old had beaten 3 grown ups, "Does this mean that I won?" Naruto tilted his head again in the same cute fashion as the employee could do nothing but nod, since the shock left him unable to speak. "That was great Kit!" Kyuubi grinned at the little blonde who was grinning just as much, THUD! Naruto whirled around only to find the one working their out cold on the ground, the shock really did a number on him._

_He walked over to the unconscious man and poked him with the end of the paintball-gun before turning around and asking the other "Is he dead?" the others realized that they should have answered faster because now Naruto was panicking. "OH NO! He's dead! What are we gonna do?" Kyuubi put both his hands on Naruto's shoulders to keep him still."He's not dead. He just passed out from the shock that a 10 year old boy beat 3 adults in paintball." The unconscious man choose that moment to wake up "I think we should be going now." Minato couldn't help but grin at the fact that in one day his son had beaten 3 adults and caused a grown man to pass out without even being near him._

_~~~In the car~~~_(AN: A scene change in the dream. X3)

"_This was so much fun, thanks a lot!" Naruto was beaming after his victory especially since he had won fair and square. Just because he was young didn't mean the others held back at him in every game or sport. "That's great Naruto. Now of to get some dinner, where do you want to eat?" Kushina asked from the passenger seat. "I want to go to the new Chinese restaurant!" Naruto had been dying to go there but he had waited for today. "Chinese it is then." Minato grinned towards him through the rear-view mirror. "Happy birthday Kit." Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair while trying to get out the traces of blue paint still left in his own hair._

_~~~Unknown location~~~_

_Everything was dark, the trees seemed so scary, he was alone in the woods and Naruto couldn't see anything ahead."Mom? Dad? Uncle Kyuubi?" Looking down at his hands he saw that they were stained with red, _'What's this? Where's my family?'_ He soon realized what it was, blood, his hands were covered in it even his clothes held large stains. _'Why am I covered in blood!'_ Raising his head he saw something that made his blood run cold in his veins... Blood, lots of it. He broke out in a sprint not caring where he ended up as long as he could get away. He collided with something and looked up and let out a loud scream of fear._

~~~End Naruto's dream~~~

Naruto bolted up in bed, sweat plastering the hair to his forehead, gasping for air while his insides felt ice-cold. _'It was just a dram... just a nightmare.'_ He closed his eyes as he allowed his head to fall back on the pillow. Naruto's hand moved to the other pillow and searched around the surface, grasping... Nothing? He opened his eyes as he sat up and looked at the pillow next to him, no roses left behind for him, no trace at all that there had been any roses tonight.

He laid his head back down on his pillow, hitting the other pillow in frustration _'Damn it, damn it all to hell!'_ After a few hits and mental cursing and yells, he calmed down "Okay. I'm just gonna go to school and forget about him, forget about the nightmare and work on my barriers." (AN: The proverbial barriers that he has to keep people away.)

While packing his bag Naruto remembered the pouches Kabuto had given him. _'I better bring those with me, just in case.'_ Grabbing both the blue and the purple pouch, Naruto showed both into an un-used pocket on his bag. Then he grabbed the headphones, slung the bag over his shoulder and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

~~~At the hospital~~~

A shadow fluttered as the window gently swung open, the being entered without any problems, even though the window was several floors above the ground. The long black hair billowing slightly in the gentle breeze from the window, the pale skin standing in a clear contrast to the hair tied up in the back with a white string. The shadow glided over to the unmoving figure lying on the bed, "This should be easy enough." He thought back to the instructions he had been given.

_-Flashback-_

_This is all the information you'll need, get in get out and don't let anyone notice you've been there." He took the note with the requested job on it. "Have you made any preparations?" He asked the other one, "I have" holding up 3 small devices that looked like he had removed the metallic shell of a plug _(AN: You know the end on your headphones? Imagine that the metal was thin, hollow and not attached to the wire. Then you'll have an idea of what I'm getting at.) _"Put these on the plugs, they will make it appear as if nothing has changed." Accepting the small devices he only asked one question. "Why do you want this?" "I have my reasons."_

_-End flashback-_

_'Before anything else, put these on the plugs. I have to do it quickly or else the alarm will go of.'_ In quick succession he unplugged the wires, slipped on the devices and stuck them back in place, it had been done in a matter of a few seconds. He stood still waiting to see if any alarms went of or if any nurse came by, no one came. He proceeded with the task at hand. He went over to the door and locked it before closing the blinds. Making sure no one would disturb, turning around he walked back to the still unmoving person lying on the bed. (AN: Just for those who hasn't figured it out, the location is a hospital and the alarm would be the one monitoring your heart, pulse and such.)

He finally allowed himself to let out the breath he had been holding, he realized that he probably should have waited until he was outside again. His senses were assaulted with the scent that came from the man lying in the hospital bed. _'Okay, calm down, deep breath... Bad idea! Window!'_ The shadow ran for the window to get some air that wouldn't be filled with the alluring smell coming from the other male in the room. _'So much for composure.'_ Taking another breath of air, he turned around and walked over to the bed.

Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out what looked like a sort of ceremonial dagger, he raised the dagger before swiftly bringing it down. The blade caught a sun ray entering the room from the window, the blood on it glistening eerily. _'It stings, but I have to to it'_ He looked down at his own palm where a clean cut could be seen, blood beginning to seep from it. _'Better move quickly.'_ Laying the cut hand over the other one's mouth, both to muffle any screams and to allow blood to seep into his mouth, he lowered his head until his mouth was right next to his neck.

_'This will be all over soon.'_ silently reassuring the other, who didn't know what was about to happen. He opened his mouth slightly to reveal two sharp fangs, before biting down hard enough on the others neck to draw blood. The others eyes shot open, trying to scream only to have the attempts muffled by the hand on his mouth. Noticing a metallic tasting liquid in his mouth the reflexes acted on their own, causing him to swallow the blood. The figure hovering over him kept drinking from his neck. _'This blood is so rich and the scent is intoxicating. I only need a little more before it's complete.'_

After a some time with blood entering through his mouth while his own was leaving through his neck, he was out cold again. After he placed a bag for the unconscious male to find when he woke up from his slumber, the shadow went out the way he came in, the window.

A few minutes later nothing seemed to have changed. Suddenly a pair of golden eyes shot wide open.

~~~Naruto's school~~~

The motorcycle came to a halt on the parking lot in front of the school building, Naruto mentally went through his little checklist _'Headphones – in the bag, outwardly attitude – distant and unresponsive, __mask_(AN: Proverbial.)_ – safely in place... okay time to go.'_ Naruto got off the motorcycle and entered the building.

The halls were nearly deserted since it was still really early, he liked the feeling of being the only one there. When he came to the classroom he was happy that he hadn't had another experience like two days ago (AN: I was tempted to pull something like that again.) Giving a small shudder at the memory Naruto went over to his chair and sat down _'Seems like I'm first... Oh well, at least this gives me some time alone... So much for that one.' _As soon as he had thought about the time alone a certain Uchiha entered the classroom.

_'Naruto sure is early today.' That just mean more time alone with him... Something seems of today, what could it be?'_ Sasuke sat down in his regular seat and watched the blonde who was staring out the window, headphones on and a facial expression that was devoid of emotions. "Hey dobe, what are thinking about?" Naruto turned his head slightly in Sasuke's direction before simply turning his head back to look out the window, as if nothing happened. _'What the hell? He ignored me!'_ Sasuke couldn't figure out why the blonde would refrain from answering the question, this was just like... The beginning of the school year.

Sasuke kept his gaze trained at the blonde throughout the day, nothing happened at all. Naruto was back to the quiet withdrawn person who you wouldn't even had thought was there if it weren't for the fact that you could see him. Sasuke grew more and more wary, looking for any sign of change in Naruto's behavior anything that could show what he was feeling at the moment but no such thing came. _'What's it with him today?'_ The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Naruto gathered his things and was out the door before the bell was done ringing.

~~~The parking-lot~~~

"I'm so glad its over, now it's weekend and nothing can disturb me." As he stood next to the motorcycle he reached into his bag to get out the keys, instead he ended up pulling out the purple pouch. "Hey! Uzumaki!" _'Oh, come on! Just perfect... The assholes.'_ Naruto stopped and turned around to see what they wanted. Since they really don't have much guts they were always ganging up against whomever they were tormenting to act though. Naruto just raised an eyebrow, silently telling them to either get on with it or get lost.

One of them noticed the pouch Naruto held "What's in that little bag?" (AN: Can you really expect them to know the word ''pouch''?) Naruto tightened his grip on the purple pouch in his hand, not liking where this was going. "None of your business." He made sure that his tone was as cold as they come. "Oh come on, don't be like that. We just want to know what you're hiding." One of them grabbed it and tried to pull it from Naruto, but he refused to let go. _'Not a chance in hell, I wont let them get this. I need it if I'm gonna be able to...'_

Suddenly the other hold on the pouch slipped causing it to hit hard into Naruto's chest, which in turn resulted in most of the contents to shoot up and hit him in his face. (AN: You know hen you hit something with powder in it and the contents goes up in that cloudy form... that's the one.) _'Oh shit...'_ Naruto began to cough violently, the coughs caused him keeled over. "Let's get out of here!" As soon as the snobs realized that what ever it was could be dangerous they turned tail and ran.

_'I need to get to Kabuto. I'll have to run since it would be dangerous to drive with this stuff in my system.'_ Naruto began to half-walk, half-run trough the streets hoping to get to Kabuto before the drug could begin to take effect. While he did this he had half a mind to call Kabuto to give him a heads-up, it didn't take long for Kabuto to pick up "**Hi Naruto.**" "Kabuto-niisan..." Kabuto knew that when Naruto spoke like that something was up, just as Naruto was about to continue someone bumped into him and he lost his cellphone.

He tried looking for it but decided that he should rather get to Kabuto quickly than wasting precious time looking for it in this mas of people. He turned and kept running towards the shop, he turned down an alley to take a shortcut. As he came out on the other end he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye, he turned his head in time to see a figure he would have recognized anywhere turn a corner further down. Without a taking time to think it over he followed, afraid of losing the others trail.

~~~The school parking-lot~~~

After Naruto had lost his cellphone Kabuto had ran out of the shop and was currently holding one hand at the fence at the parking lot, trying to catch some air. Only to have it leave him as he saw Naruto's motorcycle standing in the parking-lot with no blonde in sight. _'Maybe he's still in side, or at the nurses or principals office.'_ Then he noticed something lying on the ground next to the motorcycle, a small purple pouch. Running over he picked it up and noticed some of the powder was missing, adding that to some of the powder he could see on the motorcycle and the fact that it was a bit torn near at the opening he quickly got an idea as to what had happened.

He suddenly realized a crucial fact, the effect this powder gave if you took to much. _'No wonder he didn't drive, he knows it would have ended horribly. I need to find him but he didn't answer his phone when I tried to call him back after we lost the connection.'_ The call had ended when the phone had hit the ground, added to the fact that Naruto hadn't picked up and now this. Suddenly he noticed that Naruto's classmates was right next to the entrance, he ran up to them in hopes of finding some answers.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" You could both see and hear that Kabuto was near a panic-attack "No we haven't seen him but he was acting weirdly in class today or at least weirder than normal." Kabuto gave a nod to show that he had heard it before taking of down the road continuing his search for the blonde that was like a little brother too him. _'Please, whoever that's listening, let Naruto be safe and let me find him. I can't lose him.'_ He just hoped that he would at the very least find him alive.

He turned and ran back to them when he realized that he could use their help in locating the blonde he was worrying about more and more by each passing second. Quickly giving and summary of what he knew he wrote his number down quickly on a note before handing it to them. "Please call me if you find him." With that he was off again calling Naruto's friends to notify them that he was missing, also asking that they'd call him if they found him. _'When I find out who is responsible for this, their gonna wish they never heard of me.'_ (AN: Never threaten the ones he cares about.)

~~~Hospital~~~

One of the nurses passed the one of many doors on her round, she stopped in mid-step and walked back to see if she had seen right. The very bed that she could have sworn had been occupied by the same patient for years was now empty, her attention was drawn towards the curtains billowing in the wind from the open window. She went over to the window and leaned out slightly, keeping in mind that the ground was several floors below her. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she backed a bit away from the window and closed it.

As she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, never noticing the pair of golden eyes watching her from the three only a floor down. The owner of said eyes jumped out of the tree, landing on the grass and then walked out on the sidewalk. Disappearing in the crowded streets before taking a turn down a deserted ally, letting the shadows hide his presence as he kept going with one goal clear in his mind.

~~~With Sasuke~~~

_'Damn it! Where could he be?'_ They had been searching for a long time now and they still couldn't find Naruto. Sasuke was worried because if what Kabuto had told them was true then Naruto could easily get into an accident. _'But I wonder why Naruto would have a powder that in large doses gives hallucinations? About things you wish to see the most no less. Could that have been the content of one of those pouches? Then what does the other one contain?'_ A movement caught his attention and he could have sworn he saw a flash of blonde hair, without thought he took off in the direction he thought he had spotted Naruto.

As he ran his thoughts were spinning in his head. _'He is missing and in a condition that makes him highly vulnerable. This is just like a nightmare… That's it! Kabuto gave the pouches to Naruto telling him to use them if the dreams got out of hand, in other words in case of nightmares.'_ He gave a small smirk as he began to put the pieces together. "So if he was supposed to take a small dose of the purple pouch first, which obviously is meant to suppress bad images and replace them with lighter ones. Then the dose from the blue pouch must be some kind of drug that will make him fall asleep, that way he could have pleasant dreams instead of nightmares."

_'The question is… What are the nightmares about and why are they so horrible that he would require alternate medicine to get rid of them?'_ Proud of achievement in piecing together another part of the puzzle he picked up on his speed and ran faster. To his pleasant surprise it really had been Naruto that he had seen, he was currently running out on the end of the ally before taking a left turn. Sasuke was out of the ally shortly after Naruto, it was already late so there was no one else in sight, he looked to the left and froze.

Naruto was headed straight towards the cliff that was hanging over jagged rocks in the rough waters below. "Wait up! Wait for me, I'm coming!" It took a second for Sasuke to realize three things,1. It had been Naruto yelling.

2. He was clearly chasing someone who was in Naruto's world just ahead of him, in the real world he was a few moments from taking a dive. And was no way Sasuke would reach him in time. "Naruto!" Kabuto had practically popped out of thin air and tackled Naruto to the ground, who had slowed in order to see who had been calling his name.

Sasuke felt a wave of relief as Kabuto had a thrashing Naruto in a vice-like grip, both of them sitting on the ground. "Let me go! They're right there can't you see them! My parents are..." "GONE!" Kabuto's sudden outburst had both Naruto and Sasuke frozen to the spot. "They're gone Naruto and they're not coming back... They're not coming back..." The sight that followed those words were heartbreaking to watch. Naruto began to struggle against the hold on him for a second time, Sasuke was worried that Naruto was trying to get to his parents who weren't there until he heard sobbing.

"Its my fault... Let me go! Let me go! It's all my fault!" Kabuto tightened his hold on Naruto who was slowly growing weaker in his attempts to break out of the hold on him. "Naruto. It's not your fault! What happened was that..." "They're gone because of me! Admit it! They would still be here if it wasn't for me!" After he had managed to choke out those words, Naruto broke down, his body shaking with each heart-wrenching sob. Kabuto lessened the grip

on the blonde just enough to turn him around and held him closer as Naruto latched on to his shirt and cried himself to sleep on his chest.

~~~Kabuto's apartment~~~

The others had gathered in the apartment after Kabuto had given Sasuke his cellphone telling him to let the others know that Naruto was safe. Said blonde was currently sleeping on the bed in Kabuto's guestroom, which could hold quite the few people considering that all of Naruto's friends and Naruto would occasionally stay for the night.

"How is he?" Deidara asked this while being in the proses of leaving permanent imprints of his feet on the wooden floor. Kabuto rubbed his eye behind the glasses "He's currently sleeping of the effects of the powder, but he's going to be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news, now all they could do was wait for Naruto to wake up.

~~~In an ally~~~

A few of the snobs was hanging in an ally waiting for the rest of their group, passing the time with trying to make themselves appear cooler by twisting the fact that they had run of like chickens into the fact that they had shown Naruto a lesson. "We sure showed him who's in charge." "Yeah. That freak won't mess with us for a while." Their little ego pep-talk was interrupted by an unknown voice "To me it just sounds like your a bunch of cowards thinking you're though when in reality you would be frightened by an ally-cat."

They turned and came spotted a man with a bag slung over his shoulder, but the most noticeable about him was a pair of golden eyes. "Who do you think you are?" "Yeah, and what do you think you're doing on our turf." "Your turf? Trying to act like a gang while all you really have to show are daddy's money. You're a waste of my time." The guys were getting pissed as the guy turned to leave, they hated people who wouldn't agree with their point of view. So in order to save face (AN: They didn't really have any face to begin with.) they started to half-yell after him. "That's it, get out of here." "Yeah. Run away just like that freak Naruto."

The man stopped in mid-step before turning his head to the side, looking at them from over his shoulder. "Naruto Uzumaki?" "Yeah, that's right the little freak is gonna think twice before trying anything on us." (AN: Delusional much.) "Do you know where I can find him?" "Why should we tell you anything?" he turned and began to walk away, again, with a half-muttered "As I said, waste of my time." In rage and cowardice they flew at him, trying to 'put him in his place.'

He still had his back turned towards them as they ganged up on him, so they didn't notice the slight smirk or the glint in his eyes that said he had hoped for this outcome.

**Shadow-hunter: There! Finally done with chapter 5… something bothering you Kabuto?**

**Kabuto: Who was I calling in chapter 4?**

**Shadow-hunter: That will be revealed next time. Which reminds me, here. *Hands rifle to Kabuto***

**Kabuto: What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Shadow-hunter: *Whispers the reason in his ear***

**Kabuto: This will be fun.**

**?: And what about me? *The hood is back on***

**Shadow-hunter: Your identity will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Shadow-hunter: That was all for this time, review and let me know what you think. I got to go before Sasuke gets back and kicks my ass for the "fake-ending" incident. Until next time.**


	6. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

g1rldraco7

fullmoonwolf950

mantinus

Shadow-hunter93


End file.
